TAXI
by Oyuky Chan
Summary: Ella, una chica de sociedad dispuesta a no seguir reglas de etiqueta. Él, un chico honrado que maneja un taxi por las noches para ganarse la vida. Ambos se encuentran gracias al destino y se convencerán que la vida es mas divertida cuando se vive de noche


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de mi amigo el buen Kishimoto, la historia es producto de mi desquiciada mente.**

* * *

><p><strong>***"TAXI"***<strong>

–

–

–

Los murmullos de toda esa gente eran molestos, no había otra cosa que odiara más en este mundo que la hipocresía y la falsedad, esas personas más que por querer acompañar de corazón a su familia y apoyarla en esos momentos tan difíciles al menos para unos pocos miembros, lo hacían para quedar bien con Hiashi, el ahora heredero de todo el emporio Hyüga.

Ella, abrazada al finísimo ataúd tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarles a todas esas personas que se largaran de ahí, los odiaba a ellos, a sus inútiles reglas de etiqueta, a sus verederos rostros debajo de esas estúpidas mascaras de pesar, pero sobre todo lo odiaba a él, a su padre por no sentir el dolor de la muerte de quien fue el honorable patriarca de la familia; Hiroshi Hyüga, un excelente ser humano, siempre fue bueno, noble y, al igual que ella siempre odio la falsedad de la alta sociedad.

Lamentablemente la edad era de lo que jamás pudo escapar el amable anciano, siempre fue intrépido, bueno y sencillo dado que el no nació en una noble cuna, todo lo ganó a base de esfuerzo y sacrificio, razón por la cual el dinero no fue su Dios.

Amaba a sus nietos profundamente, siempre cariñoso con ella y con su primo Neji, por eso su muerte le dolía como si hubieran cortado una gran parte de su corazón… _**"Siempre vive tu vida como mas te plazca mi linda Hime, no dejes que las reglas de tu molesto padre te controlen, pero sobre todo, jamás te arrepientas de las decisiones que tomes por muy malas que parezcan después, recuerda que errar es de humanos y en eso radica la verdadera sabiduría" **_Sin poder evitarlo mas la joven heredera Hyüga rompió en llanto, recordaba perfectamente aquellas palabras dichas por su abuelo cuando ella había sido castigada por su padre al salir a una fiesta sin el debido permiso cuando era apenas una adolescente.

Detrás de si escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, sabia perfectamente quien era la persona detrás, pero no se inmuto ni un momento, de hecho era la ultima persona que quería cerca en esos momentos

– Hinata, suéltate de ese ataúd ¿no ves que haces el ridículo frente a todos? – Hiashi quien se había acercado a su primogénita con demasiada discreción la reprendió.

– Si a ti no te duele el que tu padre este dentro de esta maldita caja, a mi si y mucho– La chica de cabello negro le habló fuerte a su padre, le importaba un carajo lo que pensaran los demás, no dejaría que la intimidara en esos momentos.

– No me hables así niñita, tu abuelo murió y no queda más que decirle adiós, así que no dramatices– Hiashi la tomó del brazo para retirarla de ahí pero la voz de su hija lo detuvo.

– Te equivocas Hiashi, el hombre al que estamos velando es mi padre, el único y verdadero padre que he tenido– Dicho esto se giró nuevamente a abrazar aquel frio ataúd mirando a su querido abuelo, quería grabar en su memoria aquellas seniles facciones para poder recordarlo siempre.

Hiashi la soltó bruscamente y siguió su camino sin inmutarse de lo que acababa de decir su hija, en realidad las palabras hirientes de ella ya no le dolían, al menos no tanto como antes ya que desde que su primera esposa y madre de Hinata murió y él se casó con Anko. su hija le había perdido el respeto que le tenia. Al principio le dolían sus palabras, pero ahora su nueva esposa ocupaba todo su tiempo, sabia que aunque tratara Hinata jamás le perdonaría el haberse casado nuevamente a pocos meses de enviudar.

Ambos habían perdido todo lazo familiar que los unió, por que a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo, eran un par de enemigos declarados hasta la muerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El cielo comenzaba a pintarse de naranja, luciendo tristemente despejado ya que el fuerte viento arrastraba las nubes rápidamente y a su antojo a otros lugares, bien parecía que el clima estaba confabulado para hacer de esa tarde una bastante melancólica para ella, sin embargo ahí estaba con sus lágrimas aun resbalando de sus mejillas, sola, como lo estaría su abuelo de ahora en adelante.

Un fino y hermoso Ángel tallado en piedra a perfección, seria desde ese momento el encargado de custodiar la ultima morada de aquel ser que le dio mas que su apellido, sin duda su abuelo le dedicó mas horas que su propio padre y además, le enseñó que la vida es mas que dinero, lujos y cosas superficiales. Desgraciadamente no todos estaban dolidos por su partida, su padre por ejemplo, él, tan solo unos minutos después de que terminaran de colocar ese Ángel en la sepultura de su difunto padre, sonrió a todos los presentes y agradeciendo su presencia los invitó a su fiesta de aniversario.

–Mis queridos amigos…– El nuevo líder de los Hyüga se aclaró la garganta. –Quiero agradecerles por haber venido a acompañarnos en esta difícil situación a pesar del clima que nos aqueja, pero quiero recompensarlos y hacerles una cordial invitación ya que en una semana mi querida Anko y yo cumplimos diez años de feliz matrimonio.

En esos momentos Hinata sintió que el suelo se movía a sus pies ¿su padre haría lo que ella estaba pensando?

–Y la fiesta se llevara a cabo en la mansión Hyuga el próximo fin de semana, espero que nos acompañen en ese feliz momento– Hiashi con una sonrisa en los labios abrazó a su joven esposa y se retiraron de ahí junto con los demás presentes, dejando atrás a una Hinata sola y consternada.

La Hyuga no se podía explicar el sentimiento que estaba creciendo en su pecho ¿rencor, odio, frustración, decepción hacia su padre? No había duda que cada vez aborrecía más a su progenitor.

Una cosa era que no mostrara dolor alguno por la larga agonía de su abuelo meses atrás y otra era que le importara un carajo que el anciano ya no estuviera en este mundo ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de no posponer su estúpida fiesta de aniversario?

–Hinata ¿te encuentras bien? – La voz a sus espaldas de su primo y prometido por decisión del propio Hiashi la saco de sus cavilaciones.

–No Neji niisan, no estoy bien– La chica seguía con la mirada fija en la sepultura de su abuelo, estaba conteniendo su enojo apretando fuertemente sus puños.

–Tranquilízate Hinata, estoy seguro que al abuelo no le gustaría verte así– Neji posó una mano sobre el hombro de su prima tratando de confortarla.

–Tampoco estaría feliz de saber que odio a mi padre Neji, y sin embargo así es– Sin decir nada mas se retiró de aquel lugar prometiendo a su abuelo que regresaría muy pronto.

Cuando la chica ya estaba a varios metros de distancia, el castaño dio un profundo suspiro, la amaba en silencio y le dolía verla tan triste.

**.**

**.**

**.**

–Mira esta preciosidad Neji, ¿acaso no es una exótica belleza? – La heredera Hyüga miraba con mucho fervor una pequeña copa de oro que sin duda tuvo mejores tiempos, ahora solamente lucia como una viejo pisapapeles.

–No deberías comprar cualquier baratija Hinata, sabes que a mi tío no le gusta que llenes su casa de "porquerías" como el las llama.

Desde hace ya un par de horas el pobre chico tenia las manos llenas de artefactos que lucían horribles a simple vista, pero que a su amada prima le gustaba comprar, para ella eran cosas feas pero que con una buena arregladita lucirían hermosas, _**"Nunca te dejes guiar por la belleza exterior Neji, recuerda que esa es pasajera"**_ sin duda esas palabras las recordaría de por vida pues estaban llenas de verdad, pero mas las recordaba para consolarse a si mismo ya que el siempre era quien terminaba por cargar con todas esas baratijas cuando acompañaba a su prima al un humilde mercado a las afueras de la cuidad.

–Recuerda que también es mi casa Neji… si yo quisiera podría comprar todo los cacharros que me de la gana y Hiashi no tendría por que oponerse– La chica le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo, mas bien estaba sumergida deleitándose de tanta "belleza rara" sobre aquella mesa que el vendedor improvisó para la ocasión.

El chico Hyüga estaba por refutar lo dicho, pero un gritillo que su prima dio, lo hizo olvidarse de esa idea y posar su vista en lo que la muchacha sostenía entre sus manos con tanto fervor y admiración.

–Neji, mira esto ¡es bellísimo!– Entre sus manos se encontraba un hermosos dije de plata en forma de luna, en el contorno lucia unos orificios que supuso la chica debieron haber tenido algunos pequeños diamantes, los cuales ahora estaban ausentes en su totalidad opacando su belleza y por ende, comercializado sólo como una baratija mas.

Neji simplemente veía un trozo de metal con orificios en las orillas, nada fuera de lo común. –Amm, si Hinata, es… ¿lindo?

La bella chica ignoro a su primo y sin mas pagó el dije, estaba decidida a que esa seria su ultima adquisición de la semana.

–Muchas gracias– Dijo la Hyüga al vendedor, pero este le agarró la mano para no dejarla marchar asustando un poco a Hinata y poniendo en alerta a Neji.

–Este dije tiene un compañero y se dice que quien complete las dos partes fundiéndola en uno solo, será feliz el resto de su vida con quien posea la contraparte– Sin mas aquel extraño sujeto, soltó a la joven y siguió atendiendo a sus demás clientes como si no hubiera pasado nada.

–Hinata ya vámonos– El castaño hábilmente libro una de sus manos de todo lo que estaba cargando y tomo la de su prima, ese tipo no le dio confianza alguna y menos sus palabras. –¡Esas son patrañas!

Hinata siguió en silencio a su primo mientras no despegaba la vista de su adquisición, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ella mejor que nadie sabia que la vida no era color rosa y menos existían príncipes o en este caso hechizos que la pudieran hacer encontrar el amor, eso no era para ella, el amor lo tenia que encontrar en los brazos de Neji al ser su prometido y querido primo, ese era su destino y ya lo había aceptado.

Al llegar a la mansión ambos jóvenes se encontraron con Hiashi en la sala, este los miro de forma desaprobatoria, principalmente a Hinata quien sabia era la responsable de esas compras tan absurdas que Neji llevaba en las manos, mas no dijo nada, la chica siguió de largo hasta su habitación ignorando a su padre, mientras que el chico saludo respetuosamente a su tío y siguió a su prima.

Ya dentro de la habitación, Neji dejó aquellos cacharros en una mesa que se encontraba junto a la cama de Hinata, ella sin mas se tiró encima de su acolchado lecho y siguió mirando el dije, su mente pensaba en como arreglarlo y convertirlo en una verdadera belleza ya que planeaba usarlo el día de la fiesta de su "amado" padre.

Pero su plan fue interrumpido por unas manos que se posaron ansiosas sobre sus pechos apretujándolos suavemente mientras unos labios besaban su cuello dejando un camino de saliva.

–No Neji, no hagas eso– Hinata sabia que su primo la amaba de una forma diferente, ese sentimiento era mas que un simple amor fraternal, pero que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

–Por favor Hinata, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo– Dichas palabras las dijo junto al oído de su prima mientras mordisqueaba su lóbulo, su mano libre se dedicaba a desabrochar los botones de la fina blusa.

La joven no lo apartó, pero tampoco respondió a sus caricias, sólo se dejó hacer cual muñeca sin voluntad, como lo que seria una vez casada con su primo. El chico se excitaba cada vez mas al ver la piel al descubierto de su prima, sin duda era una hermosura tanto por dentro como por fuera ya que a sus 23 años lucia como toda una diosa y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de poseerla, total, estaban destinados a estar juntos ¿no?

–¡No Neji, detente!– Hinata no sabia que hacer, como mujer estaba deseando sentir las caricias de un hombre en su piel, pero su corazón le gritaba que no era la forma y mucho menos la persona adecuada.

–Eres hermosa– Sin prestarle la más mínima atención a su prima, Neji dirigió su mano a su pantalón bajando el zipper y buscando debajo de su ropa interior tratando de liberar su excitado miembro. Hinata lo notó.

–¡Dije que basta! – De un empujón tiró a Neji de su cama. –Vete por favor, avisa que no bajare a cenar… y gracias por acompañarme primo.

El chico estaba aturdido, no sabía exactamente que había pasado, pero algo le decía que la había cagado, sin más se levanto y pidiendo una disculpa salió de la habitación.

Hinata se acercó al espejo y con gesto serio se acomodo la ropa, mientras se preguntaba si así se sentiría después de consumar su futuro matrimonio con Neji, eso la asustaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su cabello lucia hermoso, estaba suelto y perfectamente planchado, sólo unas ondas al final de este hacían que la fineza de sus rasgos lucieran aun mas si es que eso era posible, maquillaje muy ligero en tonos claros, un hermoso vestido perla que casi tocaba el suelo, un escote en "V" al frente que hacia lucir sus bien proporcionados senos, mientras que la parte de atrás carecía de tela hasta su delgada cintura, acompañado de un chal color salmón para apaciguar un poco el frio que comenzaba a sentirse esa noche, sin duda alguna lucia bellísima, pero había algo que faltaba, su cuello lucia desnudo.

Con una ligera sonrisa sacó de su cajón una cajita aterciopelada, la abrió y se puso el dije que estaba ahí dentro, era el mismo que había comprado una semana atrás en el mercadillo, aquel que tenia forma de luna sólo que ahora lucia mejor pues había mandado a ponerle los diamantes que le faltaban al igual que pidió que lo pulieran hasta hacerlo relucir, sin duda, ese dije había sido una de sus mejores compras.

–Lista para el "show" – Salió de su habitación y camino rumbo al enorme jardín de su casa, es ahí donde se llevaba a cabo el festín.

Miradas lujuriosas de parte de viejos libidinosos la rodearon en cuanto salió al verde lugar debidamente iluminado por faroles estilo colonial, al fondo miró a la orquesta tocar una hermosa pieza de Mozart mientras los invitados charlaban de negocios, dinero y sus inflados egos.

Siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con su padre y con su madrastra, ellos estaban charlando con el administrador de las empresas Hyüga quien era otro viejo mas que se sumó a las miradas lascivas de los demás, ignorándolo olímpicamente, se paró frente a su padre y le dio un abrazo sin ninguna emoción en el.

– ¿Debería decir felicidades ó… eres un bastardo por no guardar el luto correspondiente? – La mirada acusadora de Anko se posó sobre la chica ¿como se atrevía a decir eso frente al administrador?

–No comiences hija, mejor disfruta de la fiesta, por que la siguiente será cuando se formalice tu compromiso con Neji– Hiashi quien no soltó a su hija le respondió de forma fría.

–Siempre te sales con la tuya ¿no es así Hiashi? disfruta de tu victoria… al menos por ahora– Sin decir mas Hinata se alejó de ese lugar ante la mirada ahora atónita del viejo administrador.

Caminado sin rumbo fijo en ese extenso jardín con una bella música de fondo y una copa de champagne a medio beber en la mano, buscó con la mirada a Neji, mas este no se veía por ningún lugar. Estaba aburrida y quería platicar con él, quizás plantear su decisión de posponer un par de años su boda hasta sentirse preparada, seria sincera y así se evitarían muchos problemas en un futuro.

Varios minutos después se dio por vencida al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte así que la idea de salir a dar un paseo en su automóvil le pareció adecuada, regresaría antes del brindis y así se largaría a dormir temprano, odiaba las estúpidas fiestas de su padre, peor aun, odiaba a su padre con toda el alma.

Cuando llegó al garaje, escuchó ruidos extraños, quejidos de alguien, para ser exactos de una mujer ¿pero quien? ¿Y por que en ese lugar? Adentrándose lentamente al lugar pudo ver gracias a la luz de la luna que una pareja se estaba entregando físicamente y lo peor es que estaban utilizando el cofre de su auto como colchón.

No queriendo interrumpir salió del lugar, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, al parecer Neji encontró en la sirvienta con quien desfogarse hasta que ellos se casaran.

–Pobre Ten ten, es una buena chica, no merece que juegue con ella– La palabras fueron soltadas al aire mientras se dirigía a la entrada principal.

Una vez fuera de la mansión, se acercó a su chofer.

–Por favor Daisuke, dame las llaves del auto de papá, quisiera despejarme un rato– La sonrisa del rostro de Hinata aun no se borraba.

–Lo… lo siento señorita Hinata, pero su padre me dio ordenes de no dejarla salir bajo ningún pretexto– El apenado chofer solo hizo una reverencia.

Una mueca de disgusto se formó en los labios de la chica, pero no podía enojarse con Daisuke, el sólo cumplía órdenes.

–Mi padre no es mi dueño, pero no te preocupes, me iré por mi cuenta– En la calle, a lo lejos miró como un oportuno Taxi pasaba por ahí y sin pensarlo dos veces le hizo señales para que la llevara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata paseaba por las calles del centro de la cuidad, cubriéndose con el pobre chal color salmón que se había puesto, el frio era tan intenso que incluso se lo enrolló como si fuera una manta, en esos momentos el escote del vestido le pareció inadecuado.

Con mirada ausente observaba los aparadores de las tiendas que en esos momentos se encontraban cerradas dado que eran las doce de la noche. El tiempo se le fue volando y sin embargo no pudo organizar sus ideas, su mente seguía hecha un caos. Aun pensaba en la fiesta de su padre, en su futura boda y en su difunto abuelo, este último recuerdo la hizo derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza.

–Vaya que Kamisama es generoso, nos mandó un Ángel para quitarnos este frio jajaja.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar esa voz masculina cerca de su oído y asustada dio un paso hacia atrás, no se había percatado que sus ausentes pasos la habían conducido a la zona más problemática de la ciudad y ahora se encontraba rodeada por tres hombres que tenían una expresión de haberse sacado la lotería.

Ignorándolos llena de miedo, trato de salir de ahí, pero uno de los tipos la sujeto del brazo.

– ¿Por que no te quedas a cenar preciosa?... digamos que el postre serias tú– Y soltando una escandalosa risotada el hombre la soltó dejándola huir de ahí.

Los pies de Hinata corrieron lo más rápido que pudo pero las zapatillas de aguja no le ayudaban demasiado a su labor, más valoraba su vida y su integridad por esa razón aunque los pies le sangraran no dejaría de correr a pesar de que en ratos se tropezaba por el cansancio.

Llegando a una esquina y cerciorándose que nadie la seguía se detuvo, jadeante se recargó en un poste de luz para recuperar el aliento, sentía arder su garganta, pensó que los pulmones saldrían de su boca en cualquier momento.

Un aroma particular la hizo voltear hacia un establecimiento que a esas horas se encontraba abierto, en lo alto del lugar se podía leer en un gran letrero luminoso "Ichikaru ramen" en esos momentos el delicioso aroma le hizo recordar a su estomago que se encontraba vacío pues no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Tentada a entrar y ya recuperado el aliento dio unos cuantos pasos, pero a lo lejos escuchó unas voces, eran los mismos sujetos de hace un rato, aun la seguían.

Asustada miró por todas partes, no sabia que hacer, hasta que un Taxi se detuvo frente al establecimiento, fue entonces que sin pensarlo mas se subió temblando de pies a cabeza y casi gritando al chofer que la sacara de ese lugar.

–Disculpe señorita, pero no estoy en servicio– El conductor le habló molesto.

–-P… por fa…vor– Hinata no podía articular palabra alguna, el miedo la tenia paralizada.

–Es que voy a cenar, la hora de mis alimentos es sagrada así que no la puedo llevar– El joven mas enfadado aun se cruzó de brazos negándose a conducir.

En esos momentos la chica comenzó a llorar presa del miedo, esos hombres la alcanzarían y ahora si no la dejarían ir.

El chico al observar por el espejo retrovisor las lagrimas de su pasajera, se sintió mal y mas calmado le iba a preguntar que era lo que le sucedía, pero vio el terror en los ojos de la chica y miró en la dirección en la que ella posaba sus ojos, notó a unos tipos mal encarados mirando a la mujer desde la ventanilla del auto.

Estaban por abrir la puerta del Taxi cuando el joven arrancó rápidamente dejando atrás a los molestos y feos sujetos.

– ¿Por qué no me dijo que la venían siguiendo? – El chico gritó furioso a la joven, pero no obtuvo respuesta de ella, solo mas llanto.

El dejó que se calmara, estaba asustado y un poco frustrado por que demoraría más en cenar su tan amado ramen, pero no podía dejar a una mujer sola y en peligro a merced de unos desgraciados que seguramente la violarían sin piedad.

–Gra…cias– Pasados unos minutos Hinata agradeció a su salvador.

–De nada, es lo menos que podía hacer dado que sus "amiguitos" no tenían buenas intenciones con usted– Sin apartar la vista del camino el conductor mostró una sonrisa sincera la cual la chica pudo notar gracias al espejo retrovisor.

– ¡No!… no son mis amigos y por favor no me hables de usted, puedes decirme Hinata– Mas calmada la chica secó sus lagrimas y le devolvió la sonrisa al hombre frente al volante.

–Mucho gusto Hinata yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, pero puedes llamarme Naruto– Aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, el chico se giró hacia su pasajera y le extendió la mano para saludarla.

–Pues te agradezco infinitamente Naruto, me acabas de salvar la vida– La delgada mano de Hinata estrecho la del chico.

Naruto al mirarla a los ojos quedó prendado al instante, esos ojos grises tan extraños le parecieron de lo más sinceros pero sobre todo hermosos, sólo que la ilusión no duró mucho ya que un pitido de un coche que estaba tras él le hizo darse cuenta que el semáforo había cambiado desde hace un buen rato. Naruto regreso a su labor.

Una ligera risa de Hinata inundo el ambiente, el chico le pareció de lo más gracioso y sencillo, cualidad que agradecía en cualquier ser humano, mas aun si este le había salvado la vida.

–Y dime Hinata ¿Qué haces sola a estas horas de la noche y peor aun, así vestida? ahora entiendo el por que esos tipos querían propasarse– Naruto seguía manejando, pero eso no impedía que la curiosidad lo estuviera carcomiendo.

Hinata dió un suspiro y recordó como comenzó su desgracia.

–La verdad es que… escape de una fiesta en la cual no me sentía muy cómoda que digamos– En ese momento la chica recargó su cabeza en el vidrio de la puerta y miró el paisaje que lucia triste pues unas gotas de lluvia amenazaban en convertirse en una fría noche de tormenta.

–Se lo que se siente, hay veces en que mi padrino me invita a fiestas con sus "amiguitas" y en lo personal, no soy de ese tipo de hombres que les guste ese ambiente, prefiero enfocar mi tiempo en una buena mujer que este en casa, que cuide de mi y que cuando termine mis rondas, me espere con una sonrisa en el rostro y una buena taza de café caliente.

En ese momento Naruto guardó algo en su chaqueta tratando de que su pasajera no se diera cuenta.

–Te comprendo Naruto, lo mejor de la vida son aquellas pequeñas cosas que agrandan el espíritu sin necesidad de gastar un solo centavo– Hinata aun estaba viendo hacia la calle.

–En eso tienes razón, pero sin duda el dinero es importante para el mundo, si no fuera necesario yo no estaría aquí desvelándome, si fuera rico estaría en casa con mi… enorme bol de ramen, además se nota que tu no eres de las personas que estén necesitadas de efectivo ¿cierto? – Naruto se rascó la nuca dándose cuenta que había metido la pata al hablar de su posición económica ya que Hinata soltó otro suspiro, pero esta vez con mas pesar.

–Créeme que el nacer en noble cuna es lo peor que te puede suceder– Esta vez Hinata fijó su vista en el rostro de Naruto y la sonrisa que tenia minutos antes se había borrado por completo.

–Se que acabamos de conocernos, pero mi madre siempre decía que es mejor sacar las penas, puedes confiarme lo que te sucede, juro que no diré nada a nadie– El chico posó una mano sobre su corazón en señal de dar su palabra.

–Tu madre debe ser una mujer muy sabia, eres afortunado– Ahora los ojos de Hinata denotaban un dejo de tristeza.

–Sin duda lo era, lastima que ella ya no este en este mundo– Naruto exhaló.

–Lo lamento, pero entiendo como te sientes, mi madre también murió hace muchos años ya– No sabía por que, pero en realidad la conversación la estaba tranquilizando mucho.

Unos minutos mas pasaron en silencio, nadie dijo nada, solo el ruido de las gotas chocar en la lamina del coche es lo que podía escucharse, al menos hasta que el rechinido de las llantas del Taxi al frenar interrumpió ese silencio.

– ¿Qué pasa Naruto? – Hinata se había asustado, pensó que algún imprudente se había cruzado en su camino y estuvo a punto de chocarlos.

–Es que no te pregunte a donde ibas jeje– Naruto miró a Hinata con algo de vergüenza, mientras que ella sólo sonreía, sin duda el chico era todo un caso.

–Tienes razón Naruto, lo siento– Hinata miro a su alrededor, pero ningún lugar se le hizo conocido o mínimamente familiar. – ¿Dónde estamos?

–Estamos en los limites de la cuidad, unos metros mas adelante inicia la ciudad de Suna.

–¡Qué! ¿Tan lejos estamos? – Hinata no podía dar crédito a lo que el chico acababa de decirle.

–Jeje, creo que la platica nos distrajo un poco, daré vuelta y regresaremos a Konoha para llevarte a tu casa– Maniobrando dio vuelta en "U" para regresar.

– ¡No, por favor a cualquier lugar menos a mi casa! si pudiera jamás regresaría ahí– Las manos de la chica se entrelazaron entre si mostrando un poco de preocupación.

Naruto al entender esa señal de su pasajera sonrió de forma traviesa pues acababa de tener una idea.

– ¿Que tal si nos vamos de juerga esta noche dattebayo? – El rostro del chico parecía mas el de un infante que estaba por cometer alguna travesura.

El semblante de la chica demostró sorpresa, pero en unos instantes se convenció que era una excelente idea.

–Esa es una idea genial, aunque no conozco buenos lugares para asistir, todos a los que me llevan son aburridos y llenos de gente hipócrita– En un movimiento inesperado la joven se pasó al asiento del copiloto para estar mas a gusto platicando con el chofer.

Eso a Naruto lo dejó sin habla y más por que el mismo movimiento dejó entrever que no llevaba sujetador debajo de ese fino vestido, después de pasar saliva y controlarse un poco siguió comentándole su plan.

–No te preocupes Hinata chan, yo se de varios lugares que te gustaran… bueno, claro, si es que aceptas tener una cita conmigo– El chico se intimido un poco, quizás la idea no le parecería del todo buena a su pasajera.

–Me encanta la idea Naruto kun, esta noche dejo mi vida en tus manos… aunque yo correré con todos los gastos ¿ok?–Sonriendo de forma angelical Hinata aceptó la invitación mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Naruto asintió y arrancó de nuevo el motor, sin duda esa noche seria para ambos algo excepcional.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La primera parada fue en "Ichikaru ramen" regresaron al punto de partida ya que el estomago de ambos reclamaba por alimento. Ahí se dio cuenta Hinata que eso jamás en su vida lo había comido, su padre siempre fue estricto con los alimentos y nunca dejó que se sirviera un platillo "basura" en la mesa. Definitivamente su padre no sabia de la buena comida.

La joven Hyüga no dejaba de sorprenderse con el apetito del chico, ella apenas había comido medio tazón mientras que el rubio ya estaba pidiendo su cuarta ración, realmente no entendía en donde le cabía tanto ramen ya que él estaba de buen ver, eso la hizo caer en cuenta que su salvador era un hombre apuesto, poseía unos rubios cabellos, bastante rebeldes como para poder peinarlos y que le daban ese toque de frescura a su rostro tan varonil, además de esos ojos azules con tanto brillo, no había duda que podría pasar por alguien de la alta sociedad, pero lo prefería tal como era.

Naruto devoraba su quinto tazón de ramen sin ninguna educación, sorbía todo lo que su boca pudiera retener y casi no masticaba la comida, a simple vista parecería que sólo absorbía y tragaba. La mirada divertida de Hinata sobre él lo hizo ruborizarse al notar como ella tomaba de forma elegante los palillos mientras se llevaba unos pocos fideos a la boca, sin escurrir nada, se notaba la gran diferencia en ellos.

Se sintió como un mendigo ante la elegancia de su acompañante, aunque ese sentimiento se esfumó cuando notó que los hombres que se encontraban en ese lugar lo miraban celosos por estar con una mujer tan bella a su lado. El sólo sonrió de medio lado sin dejar de tragar su amado ramen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El segundo lugar al que llegaron era el bar "Luz de luna" si bien era de madrugada eso no implicaba que fuera un sitio con un ambiente turbio, más bien era algo sano, grupos de amigos tomándose unas copas, charlando, riendo y conviviendo sanamente.

Al llegar a la puerta, los recibió un chico con gafas oscuras que a Hinata le pareció un tanto gracioso ya que a esas horas de la noche ¿quien es sus cinco sentidos usaría ese tipo de gafas? Naruto saludó con mucha confianza al hombre al que llamo Shino mientras que este les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran y guiarlos hasta su mesa.

El lugar era acogedor, muy poca iluminación que daba un toque de intimidad a quienes asistían en pareja, las mesas eran bajas ya que como asientos eran unos cojines de color negro, había música de moda, pero sin ser demasiado estridente, indudablemente era un lugar al cual ella regresaría en algún otro momento.

Platicaron de mucho y de nada a la vez, ninguno decía nada de sus vidas y en realidad no les importaba, lo que hacían era disfrutar del momento, del buen ambiente y sobre todo de compartir unas cuantas copas de sake con una persona que apenas si conocían, aunque para los demás lucieran como viejos amigos.

–Si que… el Sake es fuerte… Naruto kun ¡pero quiero mas!– Hinata estaba ya un poco pasada de copas, no estando acostumbrada a ese tipo de bebida era lógico.

–No Hinata chan, podrías emborracharte y aun nos falta un lugar mas por visitar antes de que amanezca– El chico estaba un poco mareado, pero lucido.

– ¿Pues… que esperamos? Vaya…mos de una buena vez Naruto kun– Sin pensarlo dos veces, la Hyüga se levantó de golpe y agarrando a Naruto del brazo, lo jaló hacia la salida,

El rubio hizo una seña a Shino que le anotara todo a su cuenta y sin más salió junto con Hinata del lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tercera parada fue un conocido Karaoke el cual Naruto solía ir a menudo con sus amigos, era un típico Karaoke Japonés en el cual había cuartos pequeños para la convivencia e intimidad de los clientes que eran muy penosos, una habitación de no mas de cinco metros en sus cuatro lados, un sillón grande para la comodidad de los usuarios, una mesita de centro y en el frente una gran pantalla junto con un aparato donde se podían elegir las canciones a cantar.

– ¡Wow! Es lindo el lugar Naruto kun, jamás había entrado a un sitio como este– Hinata miraba embelesada el pequeño cuarto.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Entonces no has vivido la mejor experiencia de todas!– Naruto la jaló emocionado y la sentó de golpe en el sillón mientras el movía unos botones en el aparato.

El efecto del Sake ya había bajado de intensidad en la chica, aun así le quedaba un poco de mareo y adrenalina por hacer cosas nuevas, la idea de cantar frente a Naruto no le pareció tan descabellada, después de todo había algo en él que la hacia sentir bien en muchas formas.

La música comenzó a sonar y el rubio le ofreció un micrófono a la chica junto con una sonrisa divertida.

–Vamos Hinata chan, demuéstrame que tal cantas ¡dattebayo!

La heredera Hyüga asintió y a la par de las letras en la pantalla entono una canción de moda, mas al notar que el ojiazul la miraba con la boca abierta se retiro el micrófono con duda.

– ¿Sucede algo Naruto kun, tan mal canto?– Sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de carmín.

–Cantas… hermoso Hinata, ti… tienes una voz angelical– El Uzumaki no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

–Deja de bromear y canta conmigo Naruto– Recuperando el ánimo, la chica siguió con la canción en turno

Un par de Horas pasaron en las cuales ambos se divirtieron como niños, en la pequeña mesa estaban varios vasos de sake que ahora estaban completamente vacíos y unas cuantas botanas para acompañar la bebida.

La música seguía sonando y ellos continuaban cantando entre risas y más alcohol, la estaban pasando realmente bien, Hinata se sentía libre, sin restricciones y toda esa eufórica alegría se la debía a aquel atractivo rubio que se encontraba frente a ella cantando tan desafinadamente pero con esa sonrisa que la cautivaba.

Naruto aun estaba gritando, tratando de sonar lo menos desafinado que se pudiera, si bien estaba de lo mas divertido por la canción, también había que decir que las copas de mas lo desinhibían y por esa razón se atrevió a tomar la mano de la chica cuando finalizo su ultima canción. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo al contacto.

La chica también pudo sentir esa sensación invadir su cuerpo entero, fue entonces que miró a los ojos a su acompañante y sintió enormes deseos de besar sus labios, reprimiéndose se mordió involuntariamente los suyos cosa que el rubio pudo notar, pero aparto la mirada de inmediato.

"_**Siempre vive tu vida como mas te plazca mi linda Hime, no dejes que las reglas de tu molesto padre te controlen, pero sobre todo, jamás te arrepientas de las decisiones que tomes por muy malas que parezcan después, recuerda que errar es de humanos y en eso radica la verdadera sabiduría" **_

Tal como si fuera una señal, recordó las palabras de su abuelo y por primera vez decidió hacerle caso.

–Naruto… ¿te gusto?– Hinata se acercó mas al chico el cual estaba paralizado ante tanta cercanía.

–Yo, Hinata yo, creo que estas un poco tomada y…

La chica no lo dejo terminar, sus labios se posaron sobre los de Naruto ansiosos por probarlos.

Naruto se retiró casi al instante.

–Hinata, no creo que este bien… apenas si me conoces y yo… yo no quiero que pienses que soy un aprovechado – El rubio la tomó por los hombros alejándola, tratando de resistirse a la hermosa tentación que tenia al frente.

–Es mi decisión, quiero estar contigo.

Sin decir más Hinata redujo la distancia y se aferró al cuello del chico para que no escapase esta vez y nuevamente tomo posesión de sus labios, pero esta vez con más pasión que antes.

Mandando al diablo su cordura, el rubio la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola más a él, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo fundirse con el suyo, increíblemente se sentía complementado, como si estuvieran hechos para estar juntos.

–Mas de lo que quisiera– Naruto dijo esas palabras acercando sus labios a los de la chica.

Hinata hizo una mueca de duda, no sabia de que hablaba el ojiazul.

–Me preguntaste si me gustabas… y esa es mi respuesta– Dicho eso la besó con pasión recorriendo cada centímetro de sus labios, probando el sabor a Sake mezclado con su labial.

Ambos fuertemente abrazados y sin dar tregua a los besos, caminaron torpemente y a ciegas hacia el sofá, pero chocaron con la pared quedando Hinata de espaldas a ella, el chal resbaló de sus hombros cayendo al suelo y dejando al descubierto el atrevido escote del vestido, para el chico esa era una visión celestial.

Naruto detuvo el beso y por un instante se atrevió a contemplar el cuerpo tan perfecto de la chica, sabia que era irreal que un hombre como él tuviera entre sus brazos a una chica como ella, pero sentía que no podía ser de otra forma, en esos momentos solo eran ellos dos.

Hinata al notar la mirada de Naruto sobre ella, se sonrojó discretamente, sabía que muchos la deseaban y era precisamente por su cuerpo bien proporcionado, pero en los ojos de su acompañante no notó ningún rastro de lujuria o perversión, se dio cuenta que esa mirada era muy parecida al amor y eso la hizo sentir tranquilidad.

Las temblorosas manos de ella fueron desabrochando lentamente los botones de la camisa dejando al descubierto un perfecto abdomen el cual beso con demasiada ternura al mismo instante en que le quitaba la prenda por completo, sus besos dejaron un rastro de saliva desde el cuello, hasta por arriba del cinturón justo donde el chico tenia el nacimiento de vello.

El Uzumaki dejó salir un intenso suspiro el cual fue provocado al sentir como Hinata mordía uno de sus pezones mientras que con su lengua jugueteaba con él.

Bastante excitado estaba ya Naruto como para detenerla, sabia que no debía aprovecharse de la chica, pero ya no había marcha atrás y menos cuando la chica se desamarró el nudo que sostenía su vestido el cual se encontraba atado detrás de su cuello, esté al ser desatado hizo que el peso de la tela cediera ante la gravedad y se precipitara al suelo dejando sólo en bragas a una muy excitada Hinata.

Esta al ver que el chico no movía ni un sólo musculo ante su desnudes lo abrazó y juntando su boca al oído del chico le susurró algo que nació de su corazón.

–No lo dudes Naruto… solo tómame.

La boca del rubio se abrió para decir algo, mas ningún sonido salió de ella, simplemente abrazó con mas fuerza a Hinata mientras la besaba, pero esta vez con ternura, como si temiese que al dejar de besarla ella desapareciera, tenia miedo de sus actos y de lo que podría provocar en la chica, no quería lastimarla, mucho menos hacerla sentir como una aventura, por que algo en su cabeza le gritaba que ella era especial.

–Te prometo que todo estará bien– Naruto la tomó del rostro y juntó su frente con la de la ella.

–Lo se Naruto, se que tu eres el indicado.

A partir de ese momento las palabras salieron sobrando, ahora hablarían con sus actos, con caricias y besos al por mayor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente dentro de la boca del otro, era una sensación embriagadora que ninguno podía frenar, ella recostada en el sofá totalmente desnuda, la única prenda que poseía eran sus zapatillas que por las ansias de amarse no había quitado y que a vista de Naruto hacia mas candente la situación. Él, recostado sobre ella en iguales condiciones, ambos totalmente desnudos y sin inhibiciones, sin importarles el tiempo ni el lugar, sólo besándose con pasión, con desenfreno tocando cada parte de sus cuerpos.

Naruto abandonó sus labios para bajar por todo el cuerpo de la chica, deleitarse con su lengua de cada rincón del exquisito cuerpo femenino, tortuosamente mordisqueaba el cuello, la mandíbula, para finalmente restregar su lengua en uno de los pezones ya duros de la chica, cosa que provocó un sonoro gemido de Hinata, ella se aferró a su cabello como instándolo a que no abandonara su labor, quería seguir sintiendo esa lengua traviesa pasearse por todo su pecho, quería seguir sintiendo esos dientes raspar su piel para después mordisquearla y hacerla estremecer, mientras que las manos ásperas del chico definían su silueta embelesado.

–Eres bellísima Hinata, no puedo creer que te fijaras en mi– El rubio entre cada lamida soltaba esas palabras, no quería perder ni un solo segundo de estar probando esa dulce piel.

–Llévame al cielo Naruto, hazme tu mujer– En esos momentos la chica subió el rostro de Naruto a su altura y lo beso con mucha pasión, mientras que una de sus manos tomaba el miembro erecto y duro, listo para entrar en acción.

Sin dejar ese beso, Hinata con el pulgar dio ligeros masajes a la punta del pene el cual ya tenía líquido pre seminal, no era experta, es mas ni siquiera había tenido su primera relación sexual, pero eso no impedía que supiera de esas cosas por medio de películas y libros que había visto.

–No hagas eso… me harás correr mas rápido– Naruto trato de detenerla con su mano, pero esta rápidamente coloco su palma en toda la extensión del miembro apretándolo ligeramente y subiendo de arriba hacia abajo en un ritmo que Naruto no pudo mas que disfrutar.

– ¡Ahh!... Hinata no, por favor… me correré encima tuyo– Tratando de sostenerse con ambos brazos para no aplastar con su peso a la chica Naruto disfrutaba de esa sensación que pronto lo hizo eyacular encima de joven tal cual anuncio. – ¡Agghhh!

La heredera Hyüga sintió derramarse sobre su vientre y estomago un liquido caliente y espeso que de inmediato supo que era el semen de Naruto, sonrió para si misma al saber que era capaz de darle placer a un hombre con experiencia como se notaba que lo era él.

Sin poder soportar más su peso, el chico se dejó caer lentamente sobre Hinata sin importarle que el semen se embarrara en sus cuerpos cosa que no pareció molestarla, incluso esta se encontraba con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios al escuchar la respiración agitada de su guapo amante.

–No es gracioso Hinata– El rubio inflo los mofletes cual niño pequeño al cual le acaban de hacer trampa en su juego favorito. –Ahora no podre hacer lo que tenia en mente.

–Jajaja, no te enojes Naruto kun, se que podrás hacer eso y mas– La joven beso la mejilla del chico e instándolo a seguir comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma que su pelvis rozara de manera sugerente el miembro aun sensible del chico. A los pocos minutos este ya estaba de nueva cuenta erecto y duro.

–Ahora me toca a mi hacerte sufrir– Una sonrisa perversa en su rostro se dibujo.

En un rápido movimiento la sentó sobre sus piernas, ella dándole la espalda abrió sus piernas a los costados dejándola a merced de las manos inquietas de Naruto.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero su nula experiencia le bloqueo la mente quedando inmóvil.

–No temas Hinata, prometo que hare lo posible para que no duela– El chico comenzó a repartir esporádicos besos sobre toda la espalda, quería brindarle la confianza, hacerle saber que él estaba consiente que era virgen y que la trataría con mucho cuidado.

Ella al sentir aquellos labios sobre su espalda, unidas a esas palabras la relajaron por completo, el miedo de sentir lo que era por primera vez que un hombre estuviera dentro le atemorizaba, pero ahora estaba segura que Naruto cumpliría su palabra y seria bueno con ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó entre sus manos el pene de Naruto y lo guió hasta su entrada, metiendo lentamente la punta, la cual sólo resistió dentro unos cuantos milímetros.

–Despacio Hime, no quiero que sufras.

Para apaciguar el dolor que él sabia perfectamente que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos tomó con ambas manos sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlos pellizcando de vez en vez sus pezones, provocando que la chica olvidara de a poco el dolor de estar metiendo el miembro de Naruto.

Leves mordidas en el cuello la hacían exhalar con dificultad, disfrutaba de esas manos traviesas que ahora se posaban en su clítoris frotándolo haciéndola sentir descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. La mitad del miembro de Naruto estaba dentro y topó con aquella barrera.

Aferrándose fuertemente a la fina cintura el rubio hizo presión hacia abajo logrando romper el Himen por completo.

–¡Nar…! – su grito fue acallado dulcemente por la mano de Naruto quien estaba seguro que si gritaba, los escucharían hasta en la calle.

Hinata sintió que las entrañas le explotarían, el dolor era muy fuerte.

–Shhtt… lo siento Hime, era necesario– Naruto besó su espalda nuevamente masajeando sus senos con una mano y con su pulgar limpiaba las lagrimas que por su culpa había derramado.

–Ya paso, no… no te preocupes Naruto kun– Al terminar de decir eso, la Hyuga comenzó a dar pequeños brincos sobre el miembro del rubio, sintiendo como el dolor era remplazado por esa sensación de éxtasis.

El chico tomo sus caderas marcando el ritmo de las embestidas, brinco tras brinco Hinata se retorcía entre sus manos haciéndolo rugir de pasión, el observar esos pechos sucumbir ante el frenético movimiento lo hacían querer morderlos, dejar huella con sus dientes en toda esa piel de porcelana que en esos momentos era completamente suya.

– Así Naruto… mas, quiero mas de ti– Sin poder parar aunque sus piernas pidieran descanso Hinata seguía disfrutando de la sensación de ser penetrada en repetidas veces.

–Más rápido Hime… más rápido– Naruto estaba a punto de eyacular.

Pero no podía, no quería terminar antes que ella, él quería ser el dueño de su primer orgasmo, ser dueño de su primer grito de pasión y de lujuria.

–Naruto yo… ahhh… ¡Naruto! – La joven azabache sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía, inconscientemente echo su cuerpo hacia atrás dejando descansar su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro del chico, Hinata sintió como habían millones de explosiones dentro de su vagina la cual se contraía involuntariamente aprisionando el pene de su amante con mucha fuerza. Su orgasmo había llegado.

Aquellas contracciones en la vagina de la chica hicieron que Naruto también llegara al clímax, él no grito, pero de su boca salían sonidos inentendibles cual gruñidos de un animal que acababa de comer a su presa.

Pasados unos minutos ambos chicos estaban recostados en el sofá, dándose calor mutuamente, cubiertos sólo con el abrigo de Naruto, ninguno decía nada, sólo se abrazaban y besaban en ratos, quizás pensaron que con las palabras se acabaría la magia, pero Naruto no podía quedarse así, necesitaba hacerle saber que a partir de ese día, ella seria alguien importante en su vida.

–Hinata… ¿sigues despierta? – El Uzumaki preguntó un par de minutos después.

Al no recibir respuesta supuso que estaba rendida, esperaría a que despertara y le diría lo que pensaba y ya que ella dormía aprovecho para descansar también, después de todo nada pasaría al dormir un poco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La vibración que provenía dentro de su bolso la hizo despertar, se encontraba desnuda a igual que Naruto quien descansaba sobre el sofá, ella estaba junto a él siendo fuertemente abrazada para que no cayera al suelo, no se sorprendió de estar así pues era perfectamente consiente de lo que había pasado hace solo unos momentos, ella lo permitió y no se arrepentía de nada, es mas, estaba feliz de estar en los brazos del chico.

Una vez mas el molesto ruido del vibrar contra la madera la hizo estirar su mano y sacar el aparatejo de su bolso, miró la pantalla y leyó el aviso de un nuevo mensaje, era su prometido.

"_**Hinata ¿donde te metiste? mi tío esta furioso y jura que esta vez si te desheredará, por favor dime donde te encuentras y yo mismo pasare a recogerte, no hagas que me preocupe mas de lo que ya estuve toda la noche, te quiero y lo sabes"**_

Su corazón pareció dar un vuelco dentro de su pecho ¿tan tarde era?, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Naruto y tomando su ropa se vistió rápidamente acomodándose el vestido y colocándose el chal sobre sus hombros. Miró hacia donde el chico yacía dormido, parecía que estaba soñando algo placentero pues esa sonrisa tan llena de luz estaba dibujada en su rostro.

Un brillo en el cuello de su salvador la hizo encontrarse con algo que no había notado hace un rato, era un dije, un sol de oro que tenia unos cuantos diamantes en sus orillas, lucia bastante viejo pero aun conservaba todos los diamantes los cuales ya estaban opacados por los años. Involuntariamente tomo con su mano el dije de luna que traía consigo y arrancándolo de su cuello, juntó la luna con el sol de Naruto y ambos quedaron unidos, mitad sol, mitad luna.

Fue en esos momentos que recordó las palabras del vendedor aquella tarde _**"Este dije tiene un compañero y se dice que quien complete las dos partes fundiéndola en uno solo, será feliz el resto de su vida con quien posea la contraparte" **_Un chillido escapo de su garganta, como era posible que el destino fuera tan cruel, ella debía casarse con Neji mientras que Naruto... él simplemente no era para ella.

Pensando en una y mil posibilidades de poder quedarse a su lado pero no hallando ninguna factible, sacó lápiz y papel de su bolso y escribió una nota que al escribirla le hicieron derramar unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor, al terminar, la dejo sobre la mesita donde se encontraba la ropa de él.

No pudiéndose resistir se acercó de nueva cuenta hacia él y probo esos labios que la habían devorado tan intensamente hace unos momentos, trató de grabarse su sabor, de inmortalizar en su mente ese rostro tan varonil e infantil al mismo tiempo, deslizó un dedo sobre los labios de Naruto y sin desearlo realmente salió del lugar dejando atrás su felicidad.

–Tomare un taxi Neji, no te preocupes, en unos minutos estoy en casa– Detrás de ella se cerró la puerta del lugar donde dormía el rubio.

**. **

**.**

**.**

Unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron de golpe unido al frio que ya se sentía, se levantó del sofá y miró por todos lados buscando a Hinata mas esta no se encontraba ahí.

– ¡Naruto ya es hora de que te largues… Recuerda que esto no es un hotel!– El encargado sonaba furioso detrás de la puerta.

– ¡Si lo se, dame unos minutos!– Aun contrariado por la ausencia de Hinata miró su reloj, este marcaba las ocho de la mañana, sin duda ella se había marchado.

Recogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, pero notó que un papel reposaba sobre la mesa, lo tomo y comenzó a leer lo escrito en el.

"_**Lo siento Naruto, se que fue grosero de mi parte el no despedirme de ti, pero hubiera sido imposible hacerlo si volvía a mirar tus hermosos ojos, te agradezco esta maravillosa noche y te juro que la recordare hasta el ultimo de mis días por que tu siempre serás el hombre que me convirtió en mujer y eso nadie lo podrá borrar de mi mente.**_

_**Tu y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos y si no me crees mira tu cuello…"**_

En ese instante Naruto notó que su dije estaba unido a la luna, a su compañera, inconscientemente los tomo con una mano apretándolos, fue entonces que recordó la leyenda del dije y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá.

"…_**lastima que tu no seas libre, yo por ti hubiera dejado toda mi vida atrás, te juro que te hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo pero… tu estas casado, vi el anillo lucir en tu dedo cuando me subí a tu Taxi por primera vez y también me di cuenta cuando te lo quitaste y lo guardaste en tu chaqueta tratando de que yo no supiera de su existencia.**_

_**Espero que sigas siendo feliz con ella, sin duda es muy afortunada de tenerte a su lado, amala y cuídala.**_

_**Te deseo toda la felicidad de este mundo y de nueva cuenta gracias por la hermosa noche mi querido Naruto… me regresaste las ganas de vivir.**_

_**TE QUIERE HINATA H."**_

–No Hinata, tu no entiendes, debiste esperarme– Naruto repetía una y otra vez mientras tiraba de sus cabellos con desesperación sin dejar de apretar los dijes.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar sacándolo de su frustración, era un mensaje de su abogado.

"_**El divorcio esta hecho, felicidades Naruto por fin eres un hombre libre"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

–Perdóname abuelo, se que debí haber venido antes, no tengo excusa para haberte abandonado estos meses– Hinata estaba arrodillada junto a la sepultura de su difunto abuelo.

Tranquilamente colocaba unas flores frescas en los jarrones destinados para ello, quitando las ramas secas de lo que fueron bellas flores hace un tiempo, seguramente eran las mismas que habían puesto el día de su entierro. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de visitarlo una sola vez.

–No creerás todo lo que me ha sucedido en estos últimos tres meses…– Hinata dio un hondo suspiro. – ¿sabes? Conocí a un chico, de sólo recordarlo me siento feliz, te hubiera gustado mucho conocerlo, es como un chiquillo, tierno, guapo, sincero, tal como lo eras tu… si estuvieras aquí seguramente se hubieran llevado de maravilla.

La chica sonrió al recordar lo vivido con Naruto.

–Seguí tu consejo abuelo, fui libre de decidir por primera vez y deje que mis impulsos me guiaran… hicimos el amor, fue el primer hombre en mi vida abuelo y lo será siempre, pero… el es casado, aun así yo acepte estar con el y no me arrepiento.

Hinata se llevo las manos al vientre con mucha ternura.

–Estoy esperando un hijo de él ¿no es fantástico? Hace dos meses que me entere y estoy feliz, aunque Naruto no lo sepa, no quiero arruinar su vida, no quiero herir a su esposa, seré madre soltera, pero muy feliz.

Un fuerte viento sopló en ese momento agitando los largos cabellos azabaches de la chica, sintiendo como si en ese viento su abuelo la hubiese abrazado feliz por la noticia.

–Gracias abuelo, se que estas feliz por mi… quien dudo que lo este es Hiashi, cuando se entere querrá arrancarme la cabeza, pero no lo dejaré es por eso que me voy lejos a comenzar una nueva vida donde mi hijo crezca feliz y libre del yugo de mi padre, tengo el dinero suficiente para hacerlo, arreglar todas mis compras de aquel mercadillo sirvió de mucho ¿Quién diría que las pagarían tan bien? Jajaja.

El sonido de su celular interrumpió su plática.

– ¿Diga?... a si, esta bien Neji, salgo para allá inmediatamente y de nuevo muchas gracias, espero que tu hagas lo mismo que yo y seas feliz… Lucha por Ten ten ella lo vale, hasta pronto.

Terminó la llamada con una sonrisa, pero unas cuantas lágrimas la traicionaron, sabia que irse lejos era lo mejor, pero le dolía dejar a su abuelo aunque este ya estuviera muerto.

–Necesito irme abuelo, Neji me consiguió un pasaje de avión a una cuidad lejana, no se donde pero dejare que el destino me guie, sale en una hora el vuelo y no puedo perderlo o mi padre me encontrara y nos obligara a Neji y a mi a casarnos. Espero regresar pronto, mientras tanto le dije a mi primo que te visite mucho en lo que yo regreso, por que te juro que algún día regresare y te presentare a mi hijo, espero que sea tan guapo como su padre.

La joven Hyuga se agacho a la altura de la lapida donde se encontraba grabado el nombre de su abuelo, pasó sus dedos por encima del nombre tallado e inclinándose le dio un beso a la fría piedra.

–Te amo abuelo, volveré pronto… es una promesa.

La chica caminó hacia la salida del cementerio con un pequeño bolso en su mano, un poco de ropa era lo único que necesitaba para comenzar de cero.

Fuera de aquel lugar miro hacia la calle, se notaba desolada, a lo lejos miro un taxi y sintió un golpeteo en su corazón y en su vientre, el vehículo estaba a dos cuadras de distancia, espero a que se acercara para abordarlo pero una calle antes un hombre robusto lo abordó dejándola sin transporte, el tipo estaba subiendo muchas maletas por lo que el taxi se quedo parado un largo rato.

– ¿Adonde lo llevo? – El rubio conductor pregunto al pobre pasajero que no dejaba de subir maletas en los asientos traseros.

–A las afueras de la cuidad, antes de llegar a Suna por favor.

Naruto sonrió, al lugar donde se dirigían le traía lindos recuerdos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detrás del taxi que estaba parado se asomo otro, este si llego donde ella estaba y lo abordó.

–Al aeropuerto de Konoha por favor– Dijo en cuanto subió.

Sin saber por que giró su rostro hacia el taxi que estaba aun estacionado, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

–Con mucho gusto señorita…– El amable hombre sonrió a la chica

–Uzumaki, Hinata Uzumaki.

–En un momento estaremos allá señorita Uzumaki– El conductor dio marcha a su taxi y se marchó de ese lugar.

–Es hora de irnos cariño, una nueva vida nos espera– Acariciando tiernamente su vientre Hinata regresó su vista al frente limpiándose las lágrimas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto miro el espejo retrovisor, este reflejaba el dije que colgaba de su cuello, la luna y el sol perfectamente unidos… _"¿Dónde te abras metido Hime?"_ acarició el dije y sonriendo le respondió a su pasajero.

–Enseguida lo llevo– El rubio por su parte dio vuelta en "U" dirigiéndose a donde le habían indicado.

Ambos taxis tomaron rumbos diferentes sin saber que en cada uno viajaba la persona mas importante para el otro, el destino volvía a jugar en su contra… tal vez algún día se reencontrarían y esa luna estaría nuevamente en el cuello de su dueña, tal vez no… eso solo el tiempo y el caprichoso destino lo decidirían.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Okaeri mis queridos amigos!<strong> espero que les haya gustado esta loca idea que se me ocurrió._

_Y antes de que me maten por terminarlo de esa forma déjenme explicarles que la idea surgió de una película que vi hace un par de meses, una película Mexicana para ser mas precisos y se llama **"siempre hay una primera vez"** en la cual son tres historias diferentes entre si, que lo único que tienen en común es que tratan sobre la primera relación sexual, ahora les digo que mejore mucho de esa trama ya que si hubiera adaptado la idea original, hubiera terminado mucho mas triste, sin contar que odiarían al taxista ya que este violo a la chica. Así que digamos que mi historia fue un poco mas romántica jajaja._

_Quiero dedicar este one a mi querida **Antifashion19** ya que todo este tiempo estuvo apoyándome y alentándome (con tabla en mano n_nU) para terminar cuanto antes esta historia... ¡Muchas gracias nena, tus regaños dieron buenos frutos jajaja!_

_ Tambien va como regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado por cierto ****¬¬U)**** a mi hijo **GORE** el cual cumplio años hace unos meses y le prometí un lemon NaruHina, solo que me retrase un poquito jeje ¡Feliz cumple Gore, espero que te haya gustado la historia y no solo el lemon!_

_Por cierto, Gore esta estrenando perfil en esta pagina, asi que mis queridos amantes del NaruHina, visitenlo pronto, ya que de él solo leeran NaruHina al 100%, búsquenlo con el nick name de **AVATAR19** o en **mis** autores favoritos para mas facilidad XD_

_Sin mas que agregar me despido y no se preocupen, las contis de mis demás fics ya casi están listas, tratare de subir una por lo menos antes de terminar el año._

_Cuidence mucho y reciban un fuerte abrazo de mi para ustedes con mucho cariño, cubrance bien que el frió esta de pesadilla, y los que estén bien calientitos en estos momentos... que envidia me dan ****¬¬U****_

_****Besos de su amiga Oyuky chan, chaito. ****_

_****P.D Espero que este one te sirva mi querido Masdrako para sacar tu lado perverso XD****_


End file.
